leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store * (Obtainable with 10 Gemstones through Hextech Crafting) The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Hextech Ward PVP.net Hextech Crafting * You will earn a Mastery Chest whenever you or a member of your premade party earn an S-, S or S+. ** You can only earn up to 4 Mastery Chests per month. This is shown in the Champion Profile. ** You can only earn 1 Mastery Chests per S-ranked champion per year. ** The content within a Mastery Chests is not tied to the S-ranked champion. * Mastery Chests can also be purchased in the store for . ** Purchased Mastery Chests do not count toward the earned limit. * You have a chance to earn Keys with each matchmade victory, with an increased chance the more players in your premade party. ** Keys can also be purchased in the store for . * Keys unlock Mastery Chests at the Hextech Crafting Table, which earns "Loot". Loot is a general term for Rare Gems, content-specific Shards, Champion Essence and Cosmetic Essence, including the possibility for multiple (although you'll never only receive Essence). ** Rare Gems grant a Chest and KeyRare Gem. *** Is this all Rare Gems grant or is it a random rarity? ** Shards are 1-week rentals of specific content, which must be redeemed to begin using. Each shard resembles is a glassy portrait of a specific champion or cosmetic. ** Essence is a form of currency, explained below. * ** Contains all your Shards and Permanent Cosmetics, and displays your Essence in an interface similar to a store. *** Existing cosmetic content will appear in your inventory - i.e. cosmetics obtained before Hextech Crafting was released. *** Existing champions do not appear in your inventory, only Champion Shards. * Shards or Permanent Cosmetics can be disenchanted into the appropriate Essence (Champion or Cosmetic). * ** 3 Champion Shards can be combined to create a random, permanent Champion. ** 3 Cosmetic Shards or permanent Cosmetics can be combined to create a random, permanent Cosmetic. ** Champion Essence can be used to upgrade a Champion Shard into a permanent unlock. ** Cosmetic Essence can be used to upgrade a Cosmetic Shard into a permanent unlock. Mysterious Announcer *The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: **"I'm running out of heroes." **"I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." **"Well, that wasn't the hero." **"They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." **"I got lucky. You'll get me next time." **"Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. Replay System *Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. PVP.net ;Team Builder Draft * Chroma packs added. * Maximum potential duration of the new champion select experience reduced to 530 seconds from 720. ** Pick intent reduced to 20 seconds from 35. ** Ban phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x6) ** Pick phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x10) ** Final phase reduced to 30 seconds from 40. League of Legends General ;Co-Op vs AI *The following bots have been added: , , , , , , , , , , and . Champions ;Highlights * New Short Bios ** ** ** (he is now a "Celestial Aspect" of the War God, similar to Leona and Diana) ; * **Fixed an inconsistency with other similar crowd control effects - no longer interrupts dashes. The charm will not take effect until the dash completes, duration permitting. ; * ** Flurry duration increased to 5 seconds from 4. ** Stacks now decay one every 4 seconds, instead of all at once. ; * **Bonus damage changed to from % increased damage. * **Cooldown reduced to from . ; * **Cooldown increased to 120 seconds from 80. ; * ** Cooldown increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Cooldown now starts after the two hits are spent or the buff wears off. ; * ** per kill reduced to 4 from . ** per kill reduced to from . ** generation reduced to 1 every 2 seconds from every 1 second. This for non-Summoner's Rift maps only. * ** Max. charges changed to 3 from (1 Rank)}}. ** Recharge time changed to seconds from . * **Upgrades' cost reduced to 250 from 500. ** Passive component. ; *Stats **Base health regeneration increased to 6 from . **Health regeneration growth increased to from . **Base armor increased to 22 from 20. **Base movement speed increased to 330 from 325. ; * **Mark's AP ratio increased to from . ** Consecutive bounces' damage reduction. ; *Stats **Base attack speed reduced to from . * **Bonus damage cap against non-champions reduced to 60 from 100. ; * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1400. ; *Stats **Base health regeneration reduced to 7 from . * **Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Base value increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Now utilizes stock system, storing up to two charges. *** Recharge time implemented at 5 seconds. *** Cooldown reduced to 0 seconds from 10. *** Cost reduced to 10 from 20. ** duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 seconds. ** If cast while at 2 charges and the first charge causes you to , you may cast a second charge while . Charges generated while overheated cannot be cast. ; * **Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Now affect neutral monsters. ; * ** If Sivir her target, the bounces will also critically strike. ; * **Base shield reduced to from . * ** base damage reduced to from . ; *General ** Base damage increased to 54 from 52. * **Damage reduction reduced to 5% from 15%. **Duration increased to 3 seconds from . ** Stacks up to 3 times. * **Base shield reduced to from . **Duration reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** ratio. ** Can now be cast while channeling . * ** Enemies within 375-range from Urgot on the arrival point are for seconds, excluding his target. ; * **Base damage reduced to from . **Base explosion damage reduced to from . ; * **''Active's'' attack speed bonus reduced to % from %. **''Passive's'' AP ratio reduced to from . Items ; *Movement speed reduced to 60 from 65. ; * Passively generates 1 maximum mana every 8 seconds. ; *Tenacity increased to 30% from 20%. ; *Toggled effect is now a passive - i.e. always active, except... * Passive is disabled while below . * Bonus damage only triggers versus champions. ; *Movement speed reduced to 7% from 10%. ; * + + = *Health reduced to 400 from 500. Masteries ;;Ferocity ; (New Mastery, tier 2) * Damaging enemy champions causes them to take 3% more damage from your allies. ; * Gain (1 )) 16}} bonus Life Steal versus champions, and half as much versus minions. The amount of Life Steal gained caps-out at , but does not scale linearly. ** - ~1% ** - ~8% ** - 20% Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. ;Backdating Skin Splash Artwork Upgrades *New skin splash artwork for all champions that have previously received a visual upgrade (skins that use the modern splash art standards such as Headhunter Nidalee will not receive an update, this also also includes group artwork such as TPA Shen). The following champions are high on the list: ** - the majority of her skin splash arts are already 80%-90% complete ** - This is the champion we teach new players how skins work (through the riot girl Tristana facebook give away) ** - Highest disparity between current skin splash and current in-game model. ;Immobile Mage Rework *A rework to Immobile Mages with a comparable scope to the Marksman and Juggernaut reworks from last season, with some champions receiving significant changes and others only minor tweaks, as well as itemization changes that will affect all Mages. The goal of these changes is to create distinct gameplay for each champion, rather than due to the champion necessarily being "bad". **The following champions have been stated as potential candidates for changes, although this list may change during development: , , , , and . **The following champions have been deemed distinct, cohesive and healthy enough to be unlikely to receive significant changes: ; * **Mana cost reduced to 60 from . **Cooldown lowered to 5 seconds from 7. **Radius reduced to 235 from 265. ** reduced to 30% at all ranks from %. ** Epicenter effect. Increased damage and . ** at all times. ** Striking at least one enemy champion grants Alignment for 3 seconds. This buff is non-stacking. *** When the Alignment buff expires, either by its duration ending or by being transferred to an ally through , Soraka restores health and mana gains 20% bonus movement speed for 3 seconds. *** Heal scaling with missing health. * **Health cost reduced to from 10%. **Base heal reduced to from . ** Passive component. Reintegrated as the '''Alignment' buff for .'' ** If cast while affected by Alignment, Soraka will transfer the Alignment buff to the target ally with refreshed duration. ***Total heal with rank 5 Alignment buff : . ; *Heal is staying and he won't be out-healed by Gangplank any more. *Still retains an element of stat buffing. ; *Sion-level rework (Full Relaunch). References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed